Your Song
by Dragon Empress
Summary: Isaac's done the unthinkable- he forgot Mia's birthday! Now, with some slightly dodgy advice from Garet, he sets out to make it right and give Mia the gift she deserves. Mudshippy fluff, with some of my usual humour thrown in. ^_^


ME: Hey, all. Nice to be back...finally. (Sweatdrops.) Unfortunately, France and illness have gotten in the way of things, preventing any writing.  
  
CHIBI JENNA: Oh, just get on with it!  
  
ME: Right, right. Erm, disclaimer please!  
  
I DON'T OWN GOLDEN SUN. NOR DO I OWN MOULIN ROUGE. BUT IT WOULD BE CERTAINLY BE SWEET IF I DID THOUGH...  
  
ME: Alrighty then, let's get on with the fic!  
  
Warning: Extreme fluff ahead and OOC Isaac silliness! You have been warned...  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
It was one of those things that was almost on parallel with the ending of the world. It was equalled to the sun never rising again, the moon being blown up. Or Alex turning out straight.  
  
Yes, it was truly the apocalypse.  
  
Isaac had forgotten somebody's birthday.  
  
And not just anybody's birthday, oh no, he'd only gone and forgotten Mia's birthday...  
  
"I'm screwed."  
  
"Yes you've said." Garet said, smirking smugly. "Several times already in fact. It seems to have become your mantra."  
  
Isaac glared sourly at his best friend. "You are not being helpful right now!" He snapped. "And just where did you learn the word 'mantra' anyway?"  
  
"It's in the dictionary. I'm up to 'R' now." This was said with the air of a great achievement.  
  
"Is your mother proud of you?" Came the biting reply.  
  
Garet frowned. "No need for that. Don't take your anger out on me. It's not my fault you went completely out-of-character and forgot your own girlfriend's birthday."  
  
Isaac groaned and banged his head off the table. "I am so screwed." He looked up again at Garet. "Y'know, this is something I would have really expected from you."  
  
"Sorry buddy, I only forget Valentine's day."  
  
"Oh yay, leave me the birthdays then. There are more of those." The Venus adept let his head slam back onto the table. "How much would I need to pay you to just Pyroclasym me into oblivion right now?"  
  
"Several million coins." Garet replied swiftly. "Or a basket full of muffins."  
  
"Ah, now muffins I can do..."  
  
Garet rolled his eyes and cut off what might have just developed into a long tangent about muffin baskets. "Well, either that or you think of something else you can do for Mia's birthday."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know! You're supposed to be the intelligent one out of the pair of us!"  
  
A brief period of silence. Then, "How about I just give you the muffins?"  
  
"No chance." The Mars adept scratched his chin. "Here, I know. You need to give her something that nobody else can. Something from the soul..." He trailed off, looking up at the ceiling pensively.  
  
Isaac blinked. "Have you been reading Jenna's romance novels again?"  
  
"...maybe."  
  
"Oh, good Venus. I thought she told you to keep away from those?"  
  
"Yeah well, this isn't about me! It's about you, finding a gift for Mia."  
  
"I know." The blonde gave serious consideration to smacking his head off the table again. "But I just can't think what to give her."  
  
"Well, think harder."  
  
"Right, right. Thinking." Isaac searched his mind for something, anything. However, it seemed that this last-minute gift finding was harder than it looked. Casting back through his memories, it seemed that everything had gone blank, save for a few memories of getting beaten up by monsters, playing poker and the time when they were in Tolbi and Mia had told him she always had a soft spot for musicians... "Wait a minute..." Bingo! "I've got it!" He stood up so suddenly Garet almost went toppling back out of his own chair. "Get me some paper, and something to write with."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!" Isaac grinned at him. "I've got an idea..."  
  
Later on:  
  
To say Mia was annoyed would be a bit of an understatement.  
  
It was now getting late on in the day, and so far she had received birthday presents from everybody.  
  
Everybody except for Isaac that is, hence her current state of annoyed- ness.  
  
And of course, she knew he'd forgotten. Women just know this kind of thing, much to the added grief of the men who they give Hell for forgetting whatever the occasion is in the first place.  
  
But Mia wasn't like that. Instead of ignoring him for a month (Sheba.), or beating him up until he'd never remember anyone's birthday ever again anyway (Jenna.), Mia was more than prepared to give Isaac another chance. Which was why when Garet had approached her a few minutes ago, saying that Isaac wanted to meet her in the living room, she was quite alright with doing so.  
  
But that didn't mean she couldn't be annoyed about it at the same time.  
  
"Isaac?" The living room was pitch black, somebody had put all the lights out. "Isaac, you better make this good. I know you've not-" But whatever acerbic remark she was set to make about her boyfriend was cut short as suddenly the room was filled with soft candlelight.  
  
And standing by the window, in his best suit, was the man himself.  
  
"Isaac..."  
  
"My gift is my song!" He belted out suddenly, in a ringing, amazingly clear baritone that seemed to echo all round the room, rendering Mia speechless. When in the name of holy Mercury did he learn to sing like that?!  
  
"And this one's for you." Isaac continued softly. "And you can tell everybody, that this is your song."  
  
"It may be quite simple but now that it's done." He began to make his way towards her. "Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words..."  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, he stood in front of her and took both her hands in his. "How wonderful life is, now you're in the world."  
  
"Sat on the roof. And I kicked off the moss. But some of these verses, well they, they got me quite cross."  
  
"But the sun's been cast while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that, keep it turned on."  
  
"So excuse me forgetting, about these things I do." He winked at her and smiled. "You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue!"  
  
"Well the thing is, what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!" Letting one hand fall to her waist, he spun her around in a quick waltz-step.  
  
"And you can tell everybody, this is your song!" They stopped spinning and Isaac took her hands once more. "It may be quite simple but now that it's done."  
  
"Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words..." His voice was quiet again, and Mia was suddenly aware of just how close they were.  
  
"How wonderful life is, now you're in the world!" He finished the song softly, and pulled her into a long, heart-stopping kiss. Eventually though, there was a necessity to breathe, and they broke apart.  
  
Mia just stared at him. "Erm...wow." She muttered, stunned.  
  
Isaac grinned. "Happy birthday, Mia." He said, "Hope you liked my gift."  
  
She smiled. "Best birthday present I ever had."  
  
"So that means I'm forgiven then?"  
  
"I suppose it does."  
  
"Good." He kissed her gently again, and together they went upstairs.  
  
In the living room, the flickering candlelight dimmed and went out, but the sound of the song still seemed to linger in the air.  
  
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world...  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
ME: Well what did you think? Good, bad, awful? Amazing? (Wink, wink.)  
  
Several million coins or a basketful of muffins to you if you review! 


End file.
